we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Prudence Holmes
Prudence Holmes is a character in We Happy Few. Arthur discovers she's been missing for a very long time at the beginning of his Act. Events of We Happy Few Prudence worked at the Department of Archives, Printing & Recycling. Arthur (and most of the employees) believes she went on a Summer Vacation, which she was looking forward to, if the images posted on her office wall are any indication. There are welcome back cards and spoiled food in her office. Interacting with the full bottle of Joy will cause Arthur to realize she was also off her pills. The Business Letter in Clive's office suggests that she may not return. It is revealed in a note Arthur found that Prudence was a Downer and was working with a man named Mr. Kite to uncover the secrets of Wellington Wells. Before she left she sent a letter to Victoria, telling her not look for her, which can be found in the bathroom at her home. From her letters and diary, it appears that Prudence had romantic feelings for Victoria, whom she addressed as "Dearest V," which she believed were not reciprocated due to Victoria's strong sense of duty. Furthermore, she privately disliked Arthur for "making googly eyes" at her. Her corpse is eventually discovered by Arthur in the motilene mining tunnels underneath the Parade if the player does not listen to all of the phone booth record, revealing that she almost managed to escape Wellington Wells but was killed by a small cave-in. Trivia * She bought Sunshine from Sally. * One of her posters in her office hinted she have been to Canada. ** Inside of Prudence's office, one of the postcards references the 1998 movie "Dark City", "Welcome to Shell Beach", a town that everyone knows of but has no idea how to get to. * Prudence was awarded with two diplomas, one about the "Simon Says" Team Tournament and the other about an Annual Double Dutch Competition. * All of the Welcome Back postcards were written by Arthur. ** When using the 'ghost' command to get a better look at the cards, none of the writings are in English. ** "May pprehendo prosecutus constanter Im verumtamen praesertim ne archimedes. Ad desunt reipsa ei tantas nduci errare tempos. Ac fuse unde at sibi actu et." ** "May pprehendo prosecutus constanter Im verumtamen praesertim ne archimedes unde at sibi actu et." ** "May pprehendo prosecutus constanter Im verumtamen. Praesertim ne archimedes unde at sibi actu et." * Her diary notes show she was secretly in love with Victoria Byng and knew that she's half Indian. * She is the third character presumed to be homosexual, the other ones are Roger Bacon and James Maxwell. * Her appearance in her photograph in her office and her appearance in the Motilene mines are slightly different. Gallery We Happy Few - photo on Prudences desk.png|Photo of Prudence and a Crier. PrudenceOffice.png|Prudence's Office. PrudenceVacation.png|Her summer vacation plan. PrudenceDiploma.png|Her diplomas. Category:Characters Category:Downer Category:Deceased